The Lily we never seen!
by lily rock
Summary: Lily's old friends Angel,Fufu,and Meme comes to Hogwarts,Will we see a side of Lily we ever thought she has?I'm bab at summary. So R&R....I don't own anything but Angel,Fufu,And Mimi Chapter 1 and 2 are fix as good as I could!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Angel

James was sitting with his friends.

When a girl with pink hair walk up to him.

"Hi I'm Angel."

"I'm James this is Sirius, Rumus, and Peter."

"It's nice to meet you all." Said Angel.

"What school did you come from?" Ask Sirius.

"Beauxbatons." Answered Angel she added as an afther thought.

"I have a muggleborne friend that goes here."

"What your last name?" Ask James.

"Marin." Answered Angel.

"So what your friend name?" Ask Rumus.

As Lilly was walking by.

"Angel is that you?" ask Lilly.

"Oh my god lils you look good." Said Angel.

"So do you." Said lily

Lily and angel have been friends as kids. (for you info k)

In ch 2 Lily sings a song she written.

The boys walk in at the start of the song.

Lily is piss at them. (Info)

Hope you like it. Love all fans.

See you soon……………………………..

Or later…………………

Maybe…………………

Maybe not.

Have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and Angel sees a friend of they know named Fufu.

She just move back from the U.S.A.

Fufu walkedover here but Meme, Fufu sister who is also there friend said "omg."

"It been to long" they all yelled at once.

Lily cried. "It look like all the Death Angel's are back together."

Fufu yelled. "We should sing that song dead to you."

"Hell yeah!'' shouted Meme

"Ok black Death." Lilly said.

Angel looked around. "Cool. Now that all of the Death Angels say so it must be."

"I see Black Angel still the same". Lilly put in.

"Of cause I am. But you not Black Lils. Right Black Rose?" Angel replied.

"Yeah what happen to you?" Mimi asked.

"I'm still the same just I put up an act for the bitch's and assholes. Come on Death Angel's time to go sing." Lilly replied.

As Lily and the rest lift to a class that no one was in they didn't know that James and his friend who was listening follow them.

Lilly: This is the day you went without a thought...I was dead to you…That you thought I was gone for every…But now I'm here to show you that I'm not going to have you get away like that I'm here and I will kill you son of a bitch

Angel: You think you can get away that I just forgive and forget what you did to me…I'm dead to you…You dead you me.

Fufu: You put a knife to my heart and said I hate you…And now you're trying say I love you will you are dead to me.

Meme: GO TO HELL YOU MOTHER FOUKER… your dead to me…your dead to me….Over and over again I know I can get thought without you.

At that pint the boys came in saying. "You can really sing, but what with that song?"

Lily Yelled "GAT THE FOUK OUT!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lily and Angel sees a friend of they know name Fufu.

She just move back from the U.S.A.

Fufu come over here but a Meme Fufu sister who is also there friend said omg.

It been to long they all yelled at once.

Lily: It look like all the Death Angel's are back together.

Fufu: We should sing that song dead to you.

Meme: Hell yea!

Lily: Ok black Death.

Angel: Cool. Now that all of the Death Angel's say so it must be.

Lily: I see Black Angel still the same.

Angel: Of cause I'm. But you not Black Lils. Right Black Rose?

Meme: Yea what happen to you?

Lily: I'm still the same just I put up a act to the bitch's and asshole's. Come on Death Angel's time to go sing.

As Lily And the rest lift to a class that no one was in they didn't know that James and his friend who was listening follow them.

Lily: This is the day you went without a thought...I was dead to you…That you thought I was gone for every…But now I'm here to show you that I'm not going to lit you get away like that I'm here and I will kill you son of a bitch

Angel: You think you can get away that I just forgive and forget what you did to me…I'm daed to you…You daed you me.

Fufu: You put a knife to my heart and said I haaate yooou…And now your to say I love you will you are dead to me.

Meme: GO TO HELL YOU MOTHER FOUKER… your dead to me…your dead to me….Over and over again I know I can get thought without you.

At that pint The boys came at saying. You can really sing but what with that song?

Lily Yelled GAT THE FOUK OUT!

See you next time. R&R PLZ


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going back thought my story.


End file.
